Leon and the White Wolf
by FlyingFox01
Summary: This takes place during / after book 5. Since I am so obsessed with this series, I decided to make a fanfiction. Leon wakes up with no memory of what happened. He is injured and he only has Dagno, who for some reason came to him. Then he meets Lex, a white wolf humanoid. That's when the real trouble begins. (Leon and/or Dagno- a little bit OOC) Might change the rating. UNFINISHED
1. Leon, The White Wolf and The Persian Cat

Leon awoke, dust clouded the land. He moved to sit up and pain shot through his body. He bit back a groan. He looked around and saw blood where he was lying. He scanned the surrounding area. Buildings had been burned, and he saw blood, fur, and chipped bits of stone. He looked down at himself. His leg looked like it went through a paper shredder. He felt sick. "I...I'm gonna be fine," He whispered to himself. "I just need to try to remember what happened."

He couldn't. He could barely remember what he was doing before now. Pain ripping through him, he managed to get up. His ear stung, and he reached up to feel it. It had been split into a v-shape. _Great._ He thought. He looked around again. _Am I still in Ceilis? Where's Miskit and Ms. Hayes?_

He then heard a familiar _Chik Chik_-ing. Looking up, he saw a familiar dragon-type creature. "Dagno!" He called out. The young wyvern barreled into Leon, knocked him over, and nuzzled his face.

"Oof!" Leon grunted. "Hey, Dagno. Where's Cogsley?" Dagno just sat there.

"With Navin and Emily, I'm guessing." Leon murmured. "Why's you leave them?" Dagno let out a small chik-chik. Leon pushed him off and got up again, wincing. Dagno climbed up Leon's leg and onto his shoulder.

_Strange..._ Leon's mind was reeling. Where was he? Where was Cogsley and why did Dagno leave him? What had happened?

"Well...I suppose we should go search for Miskit and Ms. Hayes." He scratched Dagno's head and limped forward.

After they went on for a while, Leon saw a familiar shape lying on the ground.

"Miskit!" He cried and limped over to his friend. The robot rabbit had his wires ripped out and twisted. He was gone.

Leon's stomach churned. _Where's Ms. Hayes? Is she safe?_ He knew Emily would be devastated if anything happened to her mother. Suddenly, something slammed into him. He saw the face of a white wolf. It snarled in his face. Leon reached for his sword. Gone. He groaned as he felt a sharp twist of pain in his leg. He put his hands on the animal's neck and struggled to shove it off.

"Lex! Save your strength! Don't waste it on this pipsqueak!" Came a voice.

Pipsqueak? Struggling to ignore the pain, Leon sat up. The wolf slowly backed down. Leon saw the creature clearly now. The white wolf was a humanoid, like himself. A wolf humanoid. She stared at him with shining blue eyes.

"What should we do with 'im, 'Fina?" She said, snarling at Leon. A cat humanoid stepped forward. Her muzzle was pushed in.

_Persian?_ Leon guessed.

"Pin 'im down, but don't harm 'im," The cat's voice had a thick accent. "That's my job."

The wolf, who Leon assumed was Lex, dove forward. Leon kicked her away with his uninjured leg and scrambled away. "Hey!" Lex cried.

"You aren't even trying, Lex! Let me do it, you dumb b-" Before she could finish, Lex got up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't even try finishing that sentence, Sarafina." The wolf growled.

"Oh shat up. I was just teasing you."

Leon got a better look at them both: Dressed in all black. Black t-shirts, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Both of them had belts with knives and guns in their holsters.

The cat, Sarafina, strode up to Leon and held a knife to his throat. "You going to fight back?"

Leon remained silent. Dagno launched himself at the cat's face, but she swatted him away, and he fell to the ground.

"Get the wyvern, Lex!" She cried.

"Don't you touch him!" Leon grabbed the knife from Sarafina, shoved her away, and walked over to Dagno.

He felt something heavy hit him on the back of the head, and everything went black.


	2. The Bar

**DISCLAIMER THAT I FORGOT TO PUT BEFORE NOW: I don't own anything or anyone except for my OCs.**

When Leon awoke once again, his surroundings were more familiar. He was on an airship like Enzo and Rico's. His head and leg hurt. When he moved, he heard a clanging, and realized he was chained to the wall by his arms.

"Perfect..." He muttered. He suddenly noticed a small shape in front of him.

"Dagno!" He whispered. The baby wyvern had scratches all over him, and was chained by his neck. He let out a weak _chik-chik._ A door opened and Lex entered the room. She kneeled down in front of him.

"You'll make a nice toy for Roy." She grinned.

"Where are you taking us?" Leon demanded.

Lex got up and paced. "Kanalis." She stated.

_Home..._ "Why there?" He asked.

The wolf's eyes narrowed. "We all grew up there. It's what made us animal. A cage we can never escape from. We are trapped in these forms, only to be judged by others who see us. No one in Kanalis judges us. Only the elves, the people of Ceilis, the people free from this curse...They choose to taunt us. To hate us. To hurt and kill many of us." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It is our home." She finished.

Leon grew silent. After a while, Lex mumbled, "I'm not afraid of you, you aren't afraid of me."

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" Leon smirked slightly.

"Shut up, fox man."

Leon sighed when Lex said 'fox man.' Everyone called him that. Lex pulled out her knife and smacked him across the face with the handle.

"Learn some respect." She snarled, then left the room.


End file.
